Learning To Love Again
by MadTV
Summary: Arizona isn't exactly looking for a relationship, but a cute brunette has caught her attention at Joe's. She is mysterious and dark, but something has drawn Arizona to her. Will it work out? Will the mysterious woman finally be the one for her? This is an AU. My first story! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Get us another round Robbins!" Alex yells at me from the other side of the table. Joe's is busy tonight. He has recently done some remodeling and put in a stage where live performers can come and play. Well tonight is opening night and the band is good, really good. They played some originals earlier in the night, but they are now taking requests.

As I'm walking over to the bar to get another round, I notice a brunette woman talking to the band member who is taking to requests. She is showing him her phone and the man with the guitar is strumming, trying to find the beat. After a few minutes, he shakes his head showing that he understands. The part ways and he begins discussing with the other band members while she is walking toward a table to the side of the bar where no one else is and takes a seat at a table with many beer bottles, but seems to be the only occupant. There is something about her that intrigues me and I can't keep my eyes off her. Alex yelling at me about our drinks brings me back to the bar and I realize I'm standing in the middle of a crowd of people and I don't have our drinks. Alex really wanted to go out tonight, I haven't really been up for the bar scene lately, but since its opening night, I decided to give it ago. Even though it is kind of early, I am having a good time and I'm glad Alex convinced me to come out. Thanking Joe for our drinks I start heading back to the table. On my way through the crowd the music starts playing. The beat isn't the same as the songs earlier. The song is slower, and newer.

"I love making you believe

What you get is what you see

But I'm so fake happy

I feel so fake happy

And I bet everybody here

Is just as insincere

We're all so fake happy

And I know fake happy"

As the band plays on the crowd on the dance floor are too drunk to notice the lyrics, they are only worried about dancing close to the person they met ten minutes ago at the bar. I notice the lyrics though. I also notice the brunette that requested the song is shaking her head to the beat as she runs her finger around the rim of the bottle in her hand.

The song comes to an end and sighs and finishes her drink. She looks up and immediately notices me staring at her. I had been the entire song. I know I shouldn't be staring at the mystery woman, but I can't help it. There is just something about her. She seems dark and mysterious, but also sad and unhappy. All I know is that she is one of the prettiest woman I have ever seen and she has caught me gawking at her. I'm blushing and I don't think she can see it because the lighting is low and she is on the other side of the bar, but Alex has noticed it.

"Robbins! Who is the pretty lady making you turn so red? Is she hot? Where is she?" Alex says as he is damn near on my shoulders looking over me and trying to catch a glimpse of the woman making my insides all mushy. I push him away and dismiss him, but he sees right through me.

Alex doesn't push the issue. He knows that I haven't really been on the market lately and that I haven't been looking for a relationship, or looking for anything lately. Tonight, might be a different story though.

I finish my drink and decide to head over to the bar for just one more. I haven't had that many and I'm not looking to get drunk tonight, but I'm not driving so one more wont hurt. As I'm about to give Joe my order I notice that the brunette is walking my way. _Oh my gosh, she is walking my way. She is going to say something. Maybe she noticed me staring and is going to say something._ Luckily, she doesn't even notice I'm here. She walks right past me and into the bathroom.

I tell Joe my order and ask him what the pretty woman was drinking. Joe gives me my beer and the same type of beer she is drinking. A boost of confidence has come from somewhere deep inside of me and I find myself waiting for her to come back.

The tanned brunette walks right past me and I get a scent of her shampoo and wow, it sends my head spinning. I gain my balance back and I ask Joe for a shot, if I'm going to go over there and talk to her, I'm going to need some liquid courage.

Throwing back the shot and stepping away from the bar, I start heading in the direction of the brunette. I stop half way to her. _Oh god Robbins, what if she doesn't even like girls! What do I say? I've been watching you, here's a drink? No, you can't say that! OH GOD she just spotted me!_

She smiled at me and now she definitely knows I'm coming to talk to her. I mean I am holding two different beers, one of them being the same kind she is. I have to go now. I can't back out. I walk the rest of the way and place the beer down in front of her. _I think I'm going to die!_

"Hi... I noticed you were sitting by yourself and was wondering if you wanted some company. I'm Arizona!"

…


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that the first chapter was short, but this one probably will be too. I am on vacation and it is hard to find the time to write. Hopefully when I get back home I will be able to update more. This is my first time writing and even though I just started, I'm already enjoying it. Please review! I can take criticism and I want to become a better writer. Please let me know if I should continue this story or just stop here. Thanks guys, and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

 _Jeez, she hates you already. Who starts out a conversation like that? What are we 12 years old? Just turn around and walk away. Just turn around, Arizona! Maybe she will forget about this. Maybe no one saw or heard me._

"Arizona huh? That's a very weird and unique name. I kind of like it though. How did you know what I was drinking?"

 _Is she flirting with me? "I kind of like it though?" Did she say that in a flirty way or is she just being nice? Oh God, she thinks I was stalking her. I was, but she doesn't need to know that. Hurry up, Robbins! Think of something, anything! Don't leave her standing here too long. She is going to think you are a creep!_

"Umm…. Joe told me, the owner and bartender. He is a really good friend of mine and I noticed that you requested that last song. You also seemed very sad and lonely so I wanted to try to cheer you up. Joe knows I'm a good person, that's why he gave me your drink order."

She just stares are me for a few seconds and I think about running. I mean, I have lived in Seattle for five years and I use to come to Joe's regularly and this was the first time I had saw her. Maybe she is just visiting. Maybe if I run right now, I will never see her again.

"Well thank you for the beer, but I should really get going. I start my job in the morning and I really can't be hungover. Thanks though, maybe I will see you around, Arizona. Oh, and by the way, I'm Eliza." As she smiles at the end.

She took one drink of her beer I gave her, got up and put her black jacket on, and walked out the door.

Wow, she is the hottest woman I have ever seen. Her ass in those jeans, with those boots… my knees feel like jelly. I can't stand, I can't move. I take a seat in the spot she was sitting. I can still smell the scent of her and it is over whelming. I have to get to know her. I have to see her again. I wonder what her new job is. I wish I would have gotten her number.

This is really weird for me. I mean I haven't dated in months. My last relationship didn't end well and I was left heartbroken. I promised myself that I was done with relationships. I know that it is a little weird for a 27-year-old to be done with relationships, but I was. I couldn't go through a breakup like that again. So, I threw myself into my work, and never went out. But something happened inside me tonight. I felt a strong connection to someone and I hadn't even spoken words to them yet. That's weird, isn't it? Maybe it's just because I have been out of the game for months and she was the first woman I saw. I don't know, but this courage came from somewhere and I really want to run into her again. I have to know more about this mystery woman. I have to know more about Eliza.

The sun shining through the window wakes me up. I didn't even bother to shut the blinds when I got home because for the past two weeks the sound of rain pelting my window has brought me from my sleep. It is a nice change though. I love the sunshine, but living in Seattle you don't see it much. I have a little bit of a headache from last night's activities, but it isn't too bad. Nothing some medication and coffee can't fix.

I'm really glad I decided to take the day off. I mean, I do own the hotels, but I also like to keep them managed. Here lately I have needed some distractions so I have been taking on more. Alex normally does all the paperwork and stuff, but he knows my situation so he has been more than happy to give me some of his work load. Normally I would go into the office and be there to make the executive decisions, but getting back to the behind the scenes work has been a breath of fresh air. But not today, today is about me. I am feeling good and confident.

I get ready and even though the sun is shining, it is still early spring so the temperature isn't super high. I decided to wear jean shorts and a long sleeve shirt. I don't have to dress up, I'm only going to make a few stops before going to the park for a walk. I head out the front door of my house, I get in my car and head off in the direction of the post office.

Pulling into a parking spot at the park, I notice that it is extra busy today. There are young kids playing on the swings and people running on the trails. Normally that would be unusual for a Wednesday because most people are at home or work, but since it has been raining for what seems be the past year, it isn't weird that all of Seattle is at the park.

I get on my usual trail and take off walking. I used to love running the trials, but here lately I have been just walking and taking in my surroundings. Today is no different. There is one thing that sets today apart of the others, and that is that I can't seem to get this beautiful brunette out of my head. I just have so many questions to ask her. I want to see her again, hear her voice, get to know her. I can't help but think about what her life is like. Where did she come from? Why is she here? I have so many questions.

Finishing up my walk, I go back to my car. It is starting to get darker out and the park has definitely cleared out some. Getting into my car and starting the engine, I realize how hungry I am. I can't wait to get home and start making dinner. I normally do dinner by myself. It isn't a problem anymore. I like it actually. I can try out new recipes and no one can tell me how horrible it is.

I am almost home when I see red and blue lights and sirens behind me. I pull over.

 _Great! You are going to get a ticket! You were going way to fast. You were almost home! There was no reason to be speeding. Ugh. You don't need this right now."_

I see someone get out of the car and I hurry to find my license and get my registration out of the glovebox and roll down my window.

"Arizona? Is that you?"

"Eliza?"

…

 **I know I left you guys hanging on the last chapter too, but it makes it more exciting and hopefully bring you guys back to see what happens next! I would really appreciate if you all would review. It will definitely keep me motivated to write. I may get another chapter out later today. Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! Again, I am on vacation so the chapters are shorter, but I'm really trying to send them out as fast as I can. I know a lot of writers like to change the point of view each chapter and I was wondering what you guys think about that. The last two were from AZ's point of view, as well as this one, but I feel like now would still be an acceptable time to start that, if that's what you guys would want. Please let me know what you guys think, and if you guys have any suggestions, please let me know in a review or PM me. I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it! Here's Chapter 3! DON'T FORGET, RATED M! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Oh my God, it's her! The girl I can't get out of my thoughts. It is really her. She is standing in front of me. She is right there. The only bad thing is that she pulled me over. She didn't know it was me. She was only doing her job. The same job that caused her to leave me standing at am empty table last night.

"Wow, Hi… I was not expecting you to be a police officer. Umm… I don't really know what to say. Was I speeding?" I ask.

"Actually no, I pulled you over because your brake light is out. I noticed it a few blocks back." Eliza says in a stern voice. It is kind of hot.

"Oh, okay. Um… I will make sure to get it fixed tomorrow morning. Are you going to give me a ticket?" I nervously ask.

"No, I'm not. Just make sure you get it fixed as soon as possible. It can be pretty dangerous without one." She says in the same voice. Again… it is hot. Very.

I am completely shocked right now. I mean I was just thinking about her and her she is. I wish I wasn't seeing her because she pulled me over, but still. It is her. What do I do? Do I ask her for her number? Do I ask her out?

 _Seriously Arizona? Really!? You think now is an appropriate time to ask her for her number or ask her out? SHE JUST PULLED YOU OVER! The uniform is HOT though. I mean…wow. LOOK at her arms. That shirt is tight in all the right places. And those pants! Ugh, I bet her ass is looking fine! And she has handcuffs… I can think of many reasons those can be handy, like...ROBBINS, get a grip!_

"Okay! I will thank you." I say and my voice shakes a little.

Eliza smiles at me. I Lean forward so I can see her name tag. "Officer Minnick, well now I know why you couldn't accept my drink last night." I say

"Yes, well today is my first day I am by myself. I have been going through training for the past two weeks. So Joe's, is that the best bar in town or is there a place I'm missing out on?" Eliza asked in a more calmer tone of voice. You can definitely tell when she is being professional and when she is being friendly.

"No, Joe's is the place to go! Will I see you around there soon?" _Well that was bold, Arizona?_

"You may catch me there. Be careful driving the rest of the way home, and get that light fixed, I don't want to have to pull you over again." Eliza says in her professional voice, then she turns and walks back to her car.

The rest of the drive home is quiet. I don't bother turning on the radio. I just want to be left with my thoughts. I mean, officer Eliza Minnick just pulled me over and I was everything but drooling over her. She confused me though. I mean she switched her demenour so fast and so easily. It is like she has a switch that completely changes her. That is different. Normally people can't do that. Something has happened to her. She has been through something that has made her cautious and put up walls. I wonder who hurt her.

Once home, I go inside and open up my contact book and look for a car shop to fix my brake light. I'm due for a service anyway. Getting the number I'm looking for, I write it down and set it on the kitchen table so I can remember to call them in the morning.

Grabbing my phone I prepare a text for Alex.

"Hey Alex, I know I had off today but I will not be coming into work for the rest of the week. I have somethings I need to take care of around the house. I will be in Monday. Let me know if you need anything or anything happens. -A"

I really only need tomorrow off so I can take my car to the shop, but I figured I would take the rest of the week off too. I don't really want to go in on Friday anyway. Plus, maybe I will run into Eliza, officer Minnick, this weekend.

After getting a response from Alex, I decide to start dinner. It is a little past seven and I am not super hungry so I will probably just make some pasta. Because I have been working so much lately I have missed out on a lot of my tv shows. I think tonight will be a good night to curl up on the couch and catch up on them. Maybe it will help get the hot brunette out of my thoughts, probably not though.

I wake up the next morning feeling well rested. I don't know if it was the rain that caused me to sleep so well or the dreams of officer Minnick.

 _Arizona, you have to stop calling her that. Her name is Eliza. You know you are calling her that for one reason, and one reason only. It isn't going to happen… not yet at least._

* * *

 **I know it is short guys, and I apologize. I'm really trying to get them out as fast as I can. With being on vacation and with my laptop crashing this morning, I've had a hard time with it. Good news is that I will be home from vacation in a few days, hopefully I can get longer chapters out then, but for now you guys are stuck with this. Please stick with it, i know this one was even shorter then the first two. I apologize. Looks like rain in the forecast for tonight…. Another chapter maybe? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! :) I hope you guys are doing wonderful! I know I am. I am going to try something different this chapter, I will be writing from Eliza's point of view. I will also be rewinding a little bit into chapter 3, right after Arizona got pulled over. Please let me know if you guys hate it or love it or don't really care. Haha. I know some of you already follow me on twitter, but if you don't, my username/handle is whosanatomy05 and my name is the title of the story. I tweet about the story and I also tweet when a new chapter I out. It is the easiest way to let my readers know about an update! Anyway, enjoy the next addition and remember that it is from Eliza's PoV!**

Chapter 4: Eliza's Point of View

I'm shaking walking back to my car. I mean, I just pulled over that cutie that gave me a beer in the bar last night. I was completely shocked. Seattle is a big city, I have no idea how I ran into her on my first day, but someone must have wanted it to happen.

It is almost seven so that means that I have just a few hours left of my first shift. It had been a pretty busy day due to the nice weather we are having. I have been in Seattle for two weeks now and it has rained every day. I'm really glad that the sun was shining, but that caused more people to be out running errands and enjoying the nice day. I had a stop earlier today where it was two teenage boys in their truck, going entirely way to fast. I let them off though. They are young and were just trying to have some fun after school let out. I was like that once, seems like such a long time ago.

Pulling into the station to end my long first day, I realize how tired I am. I mainly just had routine traffic stops, but it was still an exhausting first day. I'm glad that I had a cute distraction though, that being Arizona, Arizona Robbins. Once I knew it was her I was pulling over, I had no intention of giving her a ticket, but I took her information anyway because I wanted to know her last name. Maybe even look her up when I get home. I can't get her out of my head.

 _Stop Eliza, you can't do this. You cannot fall in love again. It always ends bad. No one is truly there for you, no one really understands you, they always leave you broken hearted. Everyone is like Ashley. Everyone will leave. You are better off alone, no one can hurt you then._

Waking up to the sound of my alarm going off and the rain pelting the window, I feel like shit. I barely slept last night and now I have a long day ahead of me. I have to be at work in an hour, work all day long, and come back to an apartment that doesn't feel like home. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, it can just be lonely sometimes.

It is mid-day and the rain has not let up. It is actually raining harder than it has all day. I'm starving and I haven't really had the time or motivation to go to the store so I can make lunches, so I decide to stop in a little restaurant in downtown. I figured it would be busy being so close to everything, but it isn't. It is a nice place to come to and relax.

Eating my sandwich my mind starts to wonder off. I start thinking about my past, back in Ryleigh. That is home, or was home until everything happened. And now, I don't even acknowledge my life there. I left everything behind there. I had to start fresh. I couldn't have anything that reminded me of it.

One day I got up and just left. I left everything and started driving. I had saved enough money to where I could live without a paycheck for a couple of months and that it was I did. I spent some time in the mountains. There is something so calming and relaxing about them, I don't know if it because you can stay in some parts and there be no sign of humans for hundreds of miles, or because it is so easy to get lost. I loved it though. I needed to be alone for a while. I needed to realize what I needed and wanted.

So here I am, in Seattle. I luckily got a job on the police force. I was an officer back in Ryleigh and loved it. I can already tell I'm going to love it here too. The rain here reminds me of the mountains.

The waitress pulls me from my thoughts. She hands me the bill for my food. Leaving money on the table, I stand up and leave. I have a long day ahead of me…

I need a drink. Work only got worse after lunch. I had to arrest someone for drinking while driving, respond to a car accident involving two teenagers who had to be taken to the hospital, and a domestic abuse call. It has been a long day and Joe's is calling my name.

The rain has finally let up some and I decide to walk to Joe's. I have tomorrow off before I work Sunday and Monday. So, I'm not too worried about how much I drink tonight. I just need something, fast.

I have never been someone who goes all out and dresses up to go to a bar. I'm not looking to pick anyone up. I'm going there to drink and that's all. So, I am dressed in dark jeans, a loose V-neck shirt, and a black jacket that hugs my arms. I'm wearing boots and my hair is down. Nothing special, I just want to make sure that I am comfortable and not cold on my walk home tonight, or in the early morning, depends on what time I leave.

Joe's is busy with it being Friday and all. There is another band playing tonight, they are pretty good. I don't think I will be making any requests though. I think I brought the mood down last time.

Sitting at a table by myself in the corner, I notice that the crowd is growing, I also notice that my stack of beer bottles is also growing.

"Hi! I was not expecting to see you here tonight. I figured you worked today and had to tomorrow as well, with you just starting your job. By the looks of it though, you aren't working tomorrow." A familiar voice says from behind me, but I still know they are gesturing toward the stack of bottles beside me.

"Hey, yeah I had to work today, but I have off tomorrow. Today wasn't such a good day. I really just want to drink to forget about it. I will deal with the consciences in the morning." As I take another long swig of my beer.

Arizona replies, "I understand, would you like another beer and we can talk about it?"

I want that other beer, but I don't want to talk about it. I'm not going to turn down free drinks though.

"Sure, thanks." I response and Arizona heads off in the direction of the bar.

 _Don't do it Eliza. Don't tell her your problems. Don't let her in._

Arizona comes back with our drinks and I thank her. I find it a little weird that I have seen her three days in a row. I mean, someone must really want us to see each other.

 _Don't think like that. Stop it._

Arizona doesn't ask me what is wrong. She doesn't force me to talk. She just sits there and drinks with me. I can feel her staring at me, but it isn't weird. Finally, I talk.

"It was just a rough day at work, I struggled with a few calls I had and I just need to let loose. Will you just drink with me? I don't want to be alone." I say and I kind of shock myself. Normally I am all about being alone. I guess tonight I don't want to be.

After five more drinks and small talk, I'm done. I can barely stand. I have to get out of here. I have to get home. I go to stand up and leave when Arizona stops me.

"Where are you going? If you think I'm going to let you walk home you are crazy! We can share a cab." Arizona states.

I don't argue. I know I shouldn't walk home. So, I get in cab and tell the driver where to go.

Once we reach my apartment building Arizona helps me out and gets me inside. She then pulls out a piece of paper and writes her number down.

"Here." She hands me the paper. "This is my number, you can either use it or throw it away. But if you keep it, I'm a great listener."

I just shake my head yes, I don't think I can make any other movement without throwing up, and Arizona leaves. I don't even bother locking up or heading to bed. I am sleeping right here on the couch, who knows what tomorrow will bring.

 **Y'all liking it? Will Eliza use the number? Is there a date coming soon? Who knows! :) Let me know what you think will happen next! Cheers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long, but here is Chapter Five! Enjoy!**

Chapter five

Arizona's Point of View

It is mid-day and I honestly am a little disappointed. I mean, I know that Eliza was not okay last night and obviously something was bothering her and holding her back. She dismissed it as work related, but for some reason that doesn't seem like the truth. I mean, she was the one that agreed to drink, she asked me to stay. I'm not sure why she hasn't called me. I know she said that she doesn't have to work today, but she doesn't seem like someone that sleeps past noon, even with a hangover. I hope I didn't cross the line last night. I hope she remembers it was me that helped her.

I decided to head into the office after lunch, I found myself sitting at home waiting on a text or a call I wasn't going to get. I had to get away and do something to get my mind off her. Right now, I'm regretting not getting her number. I mean, I know she was drunk, but now I'm a little worried about her. I had to pretty much carry her into her apartment last night. I really hope that she is alright.

I'm packing up my stuff for the day when my phone buzzes. I assume it is Alex, he was working from home today and has been texting me all day.

"Hey, thank you from last night. I got a little out of hand with the drinks, you shouldn't have had to make sure I got home. Thanks though, it means a lot. -Eliza "

Oh my! She replied. I had been waiting all day for this and I had given up hope. But, she did. She texted me and she knows it was me. Well, I think she does. I mean she didn't ask who I was. I hope she knows it was me. I want her to know that I was there for her and I would do it again anytime she wants to do.

"Hey! No problem! I hope that you are okay. If you ever need anything let me know. I had a good time last night. -Arizona"

Okay, that may have been a little bold, but I'm feeling confident right now and I really do want to see her again. I mean, I know that she isn't okay and she is struggling with some things, but if I can help her, then that is what I will do.

"Yeah, I got a little carried away, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. Maybe we could get coffee sometime. I have to work the next few days but I have off Thursday and Friday, and I would like that repay you for all the drinks you bought me last night. You really didn't have to do that. Thanks though. :) -Eliza"

Is this real life? Is she really asking me to coffee? I mean, I know it is just coffee, but still! She wants to go get coffee with me! Not five minutes ago I wasn't even sure she remembered me or even anything from last night. I had given up all hope in having anything with her. But heer I am, planning a date with Eliza.

 _Calm down Robbins, it is just coffee. Maybe she just wants to be friends. Friends get coffee all the time. Don't overreact._

I have to think of something good to say. I don't want to sound as desperate as I am. Because I am. I am desperate to see her again. She doesn't need to know that, though.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thursday works great for me. I will text you later this week for details. -Arizona"

I don't think that sounds too desperate. I am honestly surprised with how well that conversation went. I'm not expecting a reply. There isn't really anything she can say. I know she is reserved and holding back.

"Looking forward to it. -Eliza"

 _Don't freak out Arizona, don't freak out!_

Okay, I'm freaking out. She is looking forward to it? Like she can't wait for it to happen? I cannot believe she said that. Last night she seemed so uninterested, but today she texted me this? I am so confused. I know what I want, but I never thought she wanted it too. I thought it was a long shot, but here we are. She isn't the only one looking forward to it.

Eliza's Point of View

I don't remember much from last night, but I do remember that Arizona got a cab for us and made sure I made it home. I know it was her. I couldn't forget her scent. It is just… amazing. It takes over your entire body. Even through all the alcohol last night, I could still pick out her scent. It was overwhelming. She is overwhelming.

I texted her and I wasn't expecting a reply. She practically took care of me last night, no she did take care of me last night. I thought she did it because she felt like she had to. Like I wouldn't be okay if she hadn't. I probably wouldn't have been okay, but she didn't have to do that. I was certain she would be annoyed with me and wouldn't answer. But she did. She texted back and said she had a good time. So, I took a chance and invited her to coffee. It is just coffee, but I get to see her again and Thursday can't come fast enough.

…

Work today has been going by fast. It has been a few days since Arizona and I had texted about our coffee date. And honestly haven't been able to keep my mind off her. I know I said that I was done with relationships and I was not going to get into anything, but I can't help it when it comes to Arizona. I can't push her to the back of my mind and not think about her. I have only seen her a few times and I already want to see her many many more times. There is just something about her that is so addictive. Something that is so interesting and has me wanting more of her.

I have thought about texting her about the coffee date, but she said she would text me. I don't want to seem needy, even though I really need to hear from her. It is only Tuesday. I'm sure she will text me tomorrow if she is still wanting to have coffee. She seems like she did.

 _She probably changed her mind, Eliza. Who would want to have coffee with you after what happened the other night in the bar. You were out of hand. She won't want to go anymore. Don't get excited._

I really need Arizona to text me.

After work last night I came home and went straight to bed. Now, I'm sitting at the kitchen table drinking my coffee before getting ready for work. Arizona still hasn't texted me. I don't have much hope anymore. I don't blame her for not wanting to have coffee. I would have changed my mind too. I decide to go get in the shower and start this long day at work. The faster it starts, the faster I can get home and lay in bed with a six pack.

I notice my phone is lit up when I get out of the shower. I decide not to go get it. It is probably one of my friends from back home, and I am not in the mood to talk to them. They have been texting me for a few weeks now, asking me if I was okay, but I'm not really in any mood to talk about it. I just tell them I'm okay and move on to something else. Today won't be any different.

After I finish getting ready I look at my phone. Arizona's name appears on the screen.

"I'm sorry I am just now getting back with you about coffee tomorrow. Work has been crazy and I didn't want to bother you late at night. Anyway, I can't wait for coffee with you. I know the best place in town. I will pick you up at 8, if that okay! -Arizona"

I'm speechless. I didn't think she wanted to get coffee, why would she? I need to hurt up and text her back so she doesn't think I'm backing out. She texted me over an hour ago.

"Hey! No worries! 8 sounds great to me! Can't wait to see you! -Eliza"

I know that I said I would take her out to coffee, but she has offered to take me. I'm honestly glad she did, because I wasn't sure where I was going to take her. I know some places to get coffee, but only being here a few weeks, I'm still not sure where the best places are.

Work today may not be as bad as I thought after all.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you would like to, I know I would like you too! :) Coffee date is up next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Life got in the way and I had to find my way back. Hope you guys are still wanting more. Enjoy the coffee.**

Chapter 6

Arizona's Point of View

Pouring a cup of coffee, I look at the clock on the wall. It reads 6 am. It is two hours before I have to pick Eliza up. I know we are going out for coffee and I shouldn't be drinking any now, but this date isn't really about the coffee. I couldn't care less if we drank any or not. This is about us meeting, officially. Of course, we have met at Joe's and that one time she pulled me over and the other night when I took her home, but we were together those times by coincidence. This time is different. We planned to meet. This is the first time I will officially meet Eliza Minnick. So, no. It isn't a big deal that I'm drinking coffee right now, I need this coffee to get me started. It will help me wake up and get going. I want to look my best when I pick her up, not like I just got out of bed, and right now, it does. Luckily, I have two hours to get ready, and I plan on taking every minute of them.

I grab my keys and check myself in the mirror for probably the fifteen time. I fix my hair a little bit, but it looked fine before, I'm just nervous. After taking almost all the clothes out of my closet trying to find something to wear, I decided on something simple. It is just coffee. I am wearing my favorite jeans, the ones that are tight in all the right places and makes my ass pop. I am wearing black heals and a loose white blouse with the top buttons open. I want to show some cleavage, but I don't want to give the whole coffee shop a show so I decide to bottom one more up. I throw on a jacket that was hanging by the door. Locking the door behind me, I head for my car. It is 7:30 and Eliza lives a few blocks away and I know I will be early, but I have been pacing my bedroom floor for the past fifteen minutes. If she isn't ready then I will just wait in the car, but I really hope she I ready. My nerves are already so high, I don't think I could get any more nervous.

Pulling up to Eliza's apartment building, I'm shaking. I don't know if I should go up and get her or just text her and let her know I'm outside. Deciding that I'm not falling into the young generations habits, I get out of car and head for the building. Someone goes in right in front of me so I don't have to buzz in. Eliza lives on the sixth floor so I decide to take the elevator. Reaching her floor, I turn and walk towards her apartment.

Curling my hand into a fist I knock on the door rather hard. I want her to be able to hear it, just in case she is in her bedroom, but I didn't mean to hit it that hard. It sounded like I was trying to break it down. I stand back a little bit and wait for an answer. I can hear movement inside and I hear a thump and Eliza say "Shit!". I laugh to myself knowing that she is running around her apartment.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she yells. A huge smile is plastered on my face.

Opening the door, I am met with the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes on.

"Umm.. wow.. I-I, you.." I can't put a sentence together.

 _Come on Robbins! Get it together._

Eliza is standing there staring at me. I gain some composer. "You look amazing, Eliza" I say.

"You don't look to bad yourself!" She says with a huge smile on her face.

Eliza is wearing dark, almost black, jeans and a tight-fitting V-neck shirt. Her muscles are out and on show. She has very strong and muscular arms, but still feminine. Her hair is lightly curled at the ends and hangs down past her shoulders. She looks stunning. I could stand her all day looking, admiring her.

She finishes grabbing everything she needs and closes the door behind her. She looks at me and asks, "Are you ready to go?". I'm in a daze that I barely catch what she says. And just shake my head yes and throw her a smile because I don't know if I can put words together and make out complete sentences.

The ride to the coffee shop is rather quiet. I can tell Eliza is nervous because she is cracking her knuckles every thirty seconds. The radio is playing quietly and I can hear Eliza singing under her breath and I can't help but smile. She has the most amazing voice. I could listen to it all day if I was given half the chance.

Pulling into the parking spot at the coffee shop I look over at Eliza and give her my best smile. She returns one and as I go to open the door she stops me.

"Let me get it" she says opening her own door and walking around to get mine. I think I'm in love.

 _Easy Robbins, she just held the door open for you. You don't even know her middle name._

Eliza rounds the corner of the table with our coffee and sits mine down in front of me and she sits across the table. I decided to sit at a table towards the back, away from people. I want to be able to hear Eliza. It's not like it is super loud in here, it is just a coffee shop, but I want all my attention to be on her.

"So, thank you for agreeing to go out with me. I was scared you were going to shut me down." Eliza says looking down and blushing.

This woman thought I would shut her down? Wow, she could not be more wrong.

"No need to thank me, I was surprised when you asked me. I'm really glad you did." I say.

"So, tell me something about you, something interesting." She says with a smile.

"I have a twin brother. His name is Joshua. He doesn't live around her though. I haven't seen him in a long time." I say looking down at the floor.

She reaches across the table and touches my hand.

"I am so sorry to hear that." She says with her hand still on mine.

I don't know what to do. I cannot function.

"It is okay, we are pretty close, but he lives very far away. We talk on the phone as much as we can though" I somehow get out of my mouth without stuttering and looking like a fool because… Well, she is holding my hand.

Finally realizing that she still has a hold of my hand, she releases it quickly and quietly says sorry as she is blushing. I just reply with a smile.

After a few more minutes of small talk Eliza's phone goes off.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Eliza says as she stands and walks towards the bathroom.

I just shake my head and watch her leave. Trying not to look at her ass as she walks by, but damn, it's hard not to.

She returns and I can see she is disappointed.

"I am so sorry but I'm going to need you to take me back. That was the station and they really need me to come in. Someone is sick and me being the newest, I have to go. I am so sorry."

I am a little disappointed. Well, I'm very disappointed, but that's how things go sometimes.

The whole car ride to her apartment is silent. I can't figure out how she is feeling. Was that a fake excuse to get out of the date or does she really have to go?

Reaching her building I get out and walk her to her apartment. She is acting really weird. Being distant.

 _Way to go Robbins! She had to fake going into work to get away from you_

Reaching her door, she turns and looks at me. She smiles.

"I am so sorry about this. I know we didn't get to talk like I had hoped, but with what little time we spent together I did have a good time and if you wouldn't mind, I would like to make this up to you and take you to dinner." She says with that big smile still on her face.

I don't know what to say. She seemed so uninterested on the way home. I thought for sure she didn't want to go out again.

"Oh, no worries! I completely understand. And dinner sounds amazing! Text me with the details." I say back, smiling and showing off my dimples.

She giggles and leans in. She plants a small but powerful kiss to my cheek.

"I'll text you. Goodbye" and she is disappeared into her apartment.

 **Thank you for reading! And again, I'm sorry for the long break. Not sure if I should keep going or not. Let me know what y'all think. I love reading the reviews, so if you would like me to keep going or have a comment about the story, please leave one! Thanks for being patient with me! Cheers.**


End file.
